Thomas And Friends: Halloween Capers
by Eddie Kennedy
Summary: Happy Halloween, everybody. Here's a little something to celebrate: four festive autumn episodes. Also to celebrate the 65 years. Enjoy.
1. Thomas And The Wishing Pumpkin

**Plot Summary: Thomas is sent to collect The Sodor Wishing Pumpkin from Brendam Docks but, after hearing a tale about it from Salty, goes around asking all the other engines' wishes instead.**

It was a cold crisp Autumn morning on the Island of Sodor. All the engines were excited. That evening, there was to be an Autumn festival in the town hall.

Thomas arrived at Brendam Docks with news of a special delivery from Sir Topham Hatt. He was very excited.

"Hurry up, Cranky," he called.

Cranky turned around and didn't like being rushed.

"I will take as long as I like."

As Thomas waited, Salty came up.

"Whatcha doin' matie?" he asked.

"I'm waiting for a special delivery," said Thomas.

Sooner or later, there it was. A huge pumpkin was loaded on Thomas' flatbed.

"Wow!" gasped Thomas, "that is the biggest pumpkin I have ever seen."

"It's The Sodor Wishing Pumpkin, me hearty. It's the biggest pumpkin on all of Sodor. Have you ever heard of it?"

"No. Not really."

Thomas was puzzled.

"Well, legends say that people had made wishes with these pumpkins. You just close your eyes and make a wish, then maybe, just maybe, your wish will come true."

Thomas was very amazed.

Then Sir Topham Hatt arrived.

"Thomas, you are to bring this pumpkin to the town hall. It must be there in time for the party. Don't be late."

"Yes, sir," replied Thomas and he set off.

Thomas puffed along the track chanting "I'm really useful and that's no lie, I'll make to the town hall on time."

On the way, he met Percy. He was taking the decorations to the town hall.

"Hello, Thomas. Wow! That's the biggest pumpkin I have ever seen. Where are you taking it?"

"To the town hall. It is needed for the autumn festival. It's The Sodor Wishing Pumpkin. Legends say that if you close your eyes and make a wish, maybe it might come true."

Percy was amazed. He closed his eyes and made a wish. He then opened them.

"Thank you, Thomas. I must go. Otherwise Sir Topham Hatt would be cross with me."

And he puffed away.

Thomas puffed along the track chanting "I'm really useful and that's no lie, I'll make it to the town hall on time."

On the way, he met James. He was taking a load of cakes and bread from the bakery to the town hall.

"Hello, Thomas. Wow! That's the biggest pumpkin I have ever seen. Where are you taking it?"

"To the town hall. It is needed for the autumn festival. It's The Sodor Wishing Pumpkin. Legends say that if you close your eyes and make a wish, maybe it might come true."

James was amazed. He closed his eyes and made a wish. He then opened them.

"Thank you, Thomas. I must go. Sir Topham Hatt relies on me to be on time."

And he puffed away.

Thomas puffed along the track chanting "I'm really useful and that's no lie, I'll make it to the town hall on time."

On the way, he met Emily. She was taking passengers to the town hall.

"Hello, Thomas. Wow! That's the biggest pumpkin I have ever seen. Where are you taking it?"

"To the town hall. It is needed for the autumn festival. It's The Sodor Wishing Pumpkin. Legends say that if you close your eyes and make a wish, maybe it might come true."

Emily was amazed. She closed her eyes and made a wish. She then opened them.

"Thank you, Thomas. I must go. These passengers really look forward to the festival."

And she puffed away.

Thomas puffed along the track chanting "I'm really useful and that's no lie, I'll make it to the town hall on time."

He puffed up Gordon's Hill and decided to make his own wish. He stopped on top, closed his eyes and thought hard.

"I wish," he said to himself, "I wish for seeing a lot of children at the autumn festival."

Then there was trouble. The flatbed containing the pumpkin had become lose. Thomas opened his eyes in horror. The flatbed was rolling down hill.

"Oh, no," he gasped and ran after it. The flatbed flew by Gordon's express.

"Whoa!" he gasped and Thomas passed him.

The flatbed then rocketed past Henry's freight train.

"Fizzling fireboxes!" gasped Henry and Thomas passed him.

The flatbed then raced by Edward and Toby's cars of apples.

"Bust my buffers!" gasped Edward.

"Bubbling boilers!" gasped Toby.

The signalman soon saw the flatbed coming down the line and switched the points to a siding. Just in time.

The flatbed burst into a siding and The Sodor Wishing Pumpkin bounced off and onto the ground with a smash.

Thomas came to the signal box to see the pumpkin lying there. How was he going to get that off.

"Help!" he called and blew his whistle loudly.

Thomas waited and waited and waited. It was getting late and the festival would be starting soon. Still no help came. Thomas was being to feel sad. Deep down, he knew this was all his fault. If only he had gotten The Sodor Wishing Pumpkin to the town hall on time instead of showing it off to the other engines.

Then Percy, James and Emily arrived. They had heard all about what happened from the other engines. They all gasped.

"What happened?" asked James.

"This is my fault," replied Thomas, "I was supposed to take The Sodor Wishing Pumpkin to the town hall. Now look what's happened."

The engines looked puzzled at Thomas.

Then an idea flew in Thomas' funnel.

"I know. If all three of you wait here until I fetch Rocky, then together, we can take The Sodor Wishing Pumpkin to the town hall."

All the engines thought this was a great idea.

Thomas raced off to fetch Rocky continuing to chant "I'm really useful and that's no lie, I'll make it to the town hall on time."

He soon arrived at the yard and Rocky was coupled up to him. Then they set off.

"Go get 'em, Thomas," chanted Rocky.

Thomas and Rocky soon arrived back at the signal box. Rocky's crane was attached to the pumpkin and it was then loaded back onto Thomas' flatbed. Then they set off for the town hall.

At the town hall, everyone was waiting. Especially Sir Topham Hatt.

"Where is Thomas and that wishing pumpkin?" he asked curiously.

Then the children cheered as Thomas, Percy, James, Emily and Rocky arrived in the town hall with The Sodor Wishing Pumpkin.

All the other engines whistled in delight.

"We did it!" said Thomas excitedly, "and it was worth it."

Sir Topham Hatt smiled at Thomas.

"Today, Thomas, you have and your friends have worked extra hard. You are a really useful engine."

"Thank you, sir," replied Thomas.

That night, the festival was a great success. The Sodor Wishing Pumpkin was held in front of the town hall.

Thomas loved seeing all the children with happy faces.

"My wish to see lots of children came true," said Thomas.

"So did ours," chanted Percy, James and Emily.

"What would that be?" asked Thomas cheerfully.

Then he made a guess.

"That all of us were be here together at the festival!" they chanted together in joy.


	2. Thomas And The Costume Party

**Plot: Thomas is chosen to collect a special from Brendam Docks but decides to leave it at last minute and go in search of costumes for the children.**

It was autumn time on the Island of Sodor. All the engines were excited. A costume party was to be held at Knapford Station.

On the day of the party, Sir Topham Hatt came to Tidmouth Sheds.

"The party is to be held tonight," he announced, "I want all of you to work your hardest. We hold this event every year on honor of celebrating the autumn season. Thomas, you are to collect a special from Brendam Docks."

Thomas was excited.

"It is the costumes I have ordered for all the children on Sodor."

But Thomas wasn't listening. He was thinking of his special delivery and of all the children he'd see at the party.

"Thomas, have you been listening to me?"

"Yes, sir," he replied and set off for Knapford Station.

As Thomas arrived in Knapford Station, Gordon was there to pick up the the passengers.

"Hello, Thomas. You're looking very happy today."

"I am. I'm to pick up a special delivery from Brendam Docks."

"That sounds exciting. I'm to take these passengers to the party."

Then Thomas saw three children on the platform. They looked very sad.

"What's the matter?" asked Thomas.

"We've got no costumes for the party," one of them said.

"We can't have fun at the party without them," another one said.

"What are we going to do?" the third one said.

Thomas wished he could help the children. Then an idea flew into his funnel.

"I can find you costumes," he said encouragingly, "then I could go fetch my special delivery."

Then he set off. Gordon's eyes widened with surprise.

"Thomas! Wait! What if the special delivery is a...?"

But Thomas didn't hear Gordon. He puffed along the line singing "I'm really useful that's what they all say, I'll find good costumes by the end of the day."

Thomas stopped at Farmer McColl's. Toby was there.

"Hello, Thomas. You look very happy today."

"I am. I'm to pick up a special delivery from Brendam Docks but first I need to find some costumes for the children."

Then he saw a scarecrow lying Farmer McColl's field.

"That would be perfect for a costume. Farmer McColl, may I borrow that scarecrow of yours?"

"Why, of course, Thomas."

And the scarecrow was loaded onto his flatbed. Then he set off. Toby's eyes widened with surprise.

"Thomas! Wait! What if the special delivery is a...?"

But Thomas didn't hear Toby. He puffed along the line singing "I'm really useful that's what they all say, I'll find good costumes by the end of the day."

Thomas stopped at Lord Callan's Castle. Donald and Douglas were there.

"Hello, Thomas," said Donald.

"Yer' lookin' very cheerful today," said Douglas.

"I am. I'm to pick up a special delivery from Brendam Docks but first I need to find some costumes for the children."

Then he saw a skeleton costume hang above the castle.

"Hey, Lord Callan. May I borrow that skeleton costume of yours?"

"Why, sure, Thomas."

Soon the skeleton costume was loaded onto Thomas' flatbed. Then he set off. The twins' eyes widened with surprise.

"Wait! Thomas!"

"What if the special delivery is a...?"

But Thomas didn't hear them. He puffed along to Brendam Docks singing "I'm really useful that's what they all say, I'll find good costumes by the end of the day."

Thomas arrived in Brendam Docks. Cranky was unloading his special delivery. But Thomas didn't see it as he passed by. He saw a pirate costume decorated on Captain.

"That would be perfect for a costume. Hey, Captain. Can I borrow that pirate costume of yours?"

"Why, sure, Thomas. But the costumes are already here."

Thomas' eyes widened with surprise.

"What?" he gasped.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you all day, Thomas," said Toby.

"But you didn't listen," continued Gordon.

"Also," finished Sir Topham Hatt, "I hear you have taken the scarecrow from Farmer McColl and the skeleton costume from Lord Callan. Why, Thomas? Why?"

Thomas was secretly embarrassed. But he had to be honest about it.

"I didn't listen to what any of you tried to tell me. I saw the children on the platform looking very sad. So I decided to find costumes for them and leave my special delivery to the last minute."

"And how are you going to fix your mistake, Thomas?" asked Sir Topham Hatt.

"Well, maybe I can take the costumes back to where they came from and then take this special delivery to the party."

Then he set off.

Thomas soon arrived back at Lord Callan's castle. The skeleton costume was unloaded from his flatbed.

"I'm sorry for not listening to you," he said to Donald and Douglas.

"It's alright," said Donald.

"Yeah, we forgive ya," said Douglas.

Thomas smiled and set off for Farmer McColl's. He soon arrived back there and the scarecrow was unloaded from his flatbed.

"I'm sorry, Farmer McColl for taking your scarecrow. What I didn't know was that my special delivery was the costumes."

"It's alright, Thomas. All is forgiven."

Thomas smiled and set off for Knapford Station. He arrived there just in time for Sir Topham Hatt to make his announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Boys and girls. I am honored to inform you that the costumes have arrived.

The crate was puled open and the children cheered. Sir Topham Hatt lined all the children up and gave them their costumes one by one.

That night, the party was a great success. There were games and lots of cheer for all. Even Sir Topham Hatt was pleased.

"Today, Thomas, you have worked extra hard and had learned your lesson. You are a really useful engine."

"Thank you, sir," said Thomas, "and from now on, I shall listen to all of you to remain a really useful engine."

And everyone laughed.


	3. Scary Misty Island

**Plot: Bash and Dash are intimidated by the story of The Misty Island Marauder Ghost but Ferdinand thinks it's all nonsense...that is until he starts to believe in the story as well.**

It was a cool autumn night on the Island of Sodor.

All the children have gone to bed and the engines were working hard.

Sir Topham Hatt arrived at Misty Island aboard Thomas. He had a job for the Logging Locos.

"Sodor needs its morning toast. And unfortunately the bakery has shut down. Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, you are to fetch some flour from the Misty Island bakery and bring it to Sodor."

"Yes, sir," they replied.

And Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt left.

"We must look out for the ghost," said Bash.

"What ghost?" asked Dash.

"Oh, you didn't hear? The Misty Island Marauder Ghost. Legends say that on any October night of the year, the ghost comes to Misty Island looking for an engine to haunt."

Dash shivered. He and Bash both believed in The Misty Island Marauder Ghost but Ferdinand thought the story was silly.

"Stuff and nonsense," he said crossly, "there's no such thing as ghosts and tell you what, you two better stop your imagination and get the flour to Sodor by morning."

And deep down, Bash and Dash knew that Ferdinand could be right but they weren't sure.

On the way to the bakery, shadows were creeping through the mists of the forest. Bash and Dash shivered but Ferdinand kept on.

"Bash! Dash! Keep up there, will you?"

"Yes, Ferdinand!" they both replied.

"Silly Bash! Silly Dash!" Ferdinand said to himself, "all steamed up about some old mythical story."

They arrived at the yard.

"Okay," said Ferdinand, "if you two collect the cars and take them to the bakery, then I'll take the flour to Sodor."

"Okay, Ferdinand," said Bash.

"Very good idea, Ferdinand," said Dash.

And they shunted the cars at the back of Dash. Then, the three of them set off for the bakery.

Along the way to the bakery, the mist got even darker and more shadows were creeping around Bash and Dash. Ferdinand had not seen it at the front.

"Um, Ferdinand," gulped Bash and Dash together.

Ferdinand sighed.

"Would you two stop being a bunch of crackpots?"

Bash and Dash stayed completely silent.

The three engines arrived the bakery. The manager was waiting for them.

"Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, thanks for bringing the cars. Now the flour is waiting at the mill. There will be a huge hopper there.

"Yes, sir," they chanted and set off.

The sky got even darker and the mist rolled in faster. Creepy shadows continued to swarm around Bash and Dash. They were scared. Ferdinand looked behind to check on them. He got very annoyed.

"Will both of you stop it already?"

Bash and Dash felt ashamed.

"Silly engines!" said Ferdinand to himself, "if only they could stop believing in a mythical story."

And three engines carried on to the flour mill. The miller was there.

"Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, go ahead. The hopper is on the next track."

Bash, Dash and Ferdinand crossed the points to the next track.

"Okay, here's where I go in," said Ferdinand, "go ahead and shunt those cars to my back."

So Bash and Dash did so. As Ferdinand puffed away, Bash and Dash called after him.

"Look out for The Misty Island Marauder Ghost!"

"There's no such thing as The Misty Island Marauder Ghost!" he called as he took off in the mist.

Ferdinand bravely went through the mist and onto the turntable. It turned around the side of the hopper and Ferdinand pushed the cars under one by one.

"Misty Island Marauder Ghost," he said to himself, "huh."

But it did get dark and creepy shadows loomed over him.

Ferdinand kept saying to himself "there's no such thing as The Misty Island Marauder Ghost, there's no such thing as The Misty Island Marauder Ghost." But secretly he was starting to feel scared.

Soon all the cars were filled with flour.

Ferdinand was ready to go until suddenly, another dark shadow loomed over him. Ferdinand couldn't take it anymore. He was frightened. So frightened that he jerked backwards under the hopper. He looked up as a sheet of flour flew over him. Thinking it was a ghost, Ferdinand jerked forward and raced down the tracks.

Bash and Dash were waiting for Ferdinand.

"Ferdinand!" they called, "are you there?"

And they blew their whistles loudly.

Then they saw Ferdinand come out of the mist and stop in front of them.

Bash and Dash gasped in surprise.

"Oh, Dash. Do you know who that could that be?"

"It's...it's..."

"It's The Misty Island Marauder Ghost!" they called to each other. And they ran away in shock.

"Wait, Bash, Dash, it's only me. Ferdinand."

Bash and Dash raced past the flour mill with Ferdinand and the flour cars in pursuit.

"Look out!" they called, "it's The Misty Island Marauder Ghost!"

The miller laughed. "That's no ghost. It's just Ferdinand."

But the engines didn't hear him.

Next, they raced past the bakery.

"Look out!" called Bash and Dash to the bakery manager as they passed him, "it's The Misty Island Marauder Ghost!"

The manager laughed. "That's no ghost. It's just Ferdinand."

But the engines didn't hear him.

Bash, Dash and Ferdinand raced past the yard and into The Misty Island Tunnel.

"The Misty Island Marauder Ghost is after us!" chanted Bash and Dash as Ferdinand chased them through the tunnel.

Bash and Dash's wheels were turning faster as Ferdinand continued to chase them.

At The Sodor Search And Rescue Center, Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt were waiting. Thomas was going to take the night shift to the bakery.

Then they saw Bash and Dash running out of the tunnel, whistling.

"Look out!" they called, "The Misty Island Marauder Ghost is after us!"

Thomas was scared. He had heard all about The Misty Island Marauder Ghost from the Logging Locos' stories.

Then Ferdinand came out of the tunnel and flour bounced off his roof and all over The Sodor Search And Rescue Center.

The engines gasped.

"That's no ghost!" gasped Thomas.

"No!" called Bash and Dash, "it's Ferdinand!"

Sir Topham Hatt looked suspicious. "What is all this about The Misty Island Marauder Ghost?"

"A ghost that comes back to Misty Island any October night of the year," said Bash.

"It's legend," continued Dash.

"But there's no such thing," finished Ferdinand.

"We thought it haunted you though," said Bash.

"We thought you were a ghost," said Dash.

"Nonsense," laughed Ferdinand, "I'm all right. I just saw some creepy shadows and got scared so I jerked back and flour fell all over me."

"Interesting," exclaimed Sir Topham Hatt.

The engines were relieved.

"Well," continued Sir Topham Hatt, "everybody knows that there is no such thing as ghosts. And next time, all three of you can be brave and..."

"...do the right thing," they finished.

And they all laughed.


	4. Emily's Jack O Lantern

**Plot: Emily is to bring Sodor's about-to-be biggest jack-o-lantern to Knapford Station's Halloween party but ignores Sir Topham Hatt's instructions and instead decides to show it off to her friends.**

It was a windy autumn morning on the Island of Sodor. All the engines were excited. They wanted to get their work done as soon as possible. Tonight was Halloween. All the engines loved Halloween. There were fireworks and spooky ghost stories and lots of cheering children.

That afternoon, Sir Topham Hatt came to Tidmouth Sheds with news of a job for Emily.

"Emily, you are to pick up a special delivery from Brendam Docks. It will the a big pumpkin. Sodor will have the biggest jack-o-lantern ever."

"Oh, sir. Thank you, sir."

"Now here the instructions. You are to pick up the pumpkin, then take it to Farmer McColl's for its carving. Then you must take it straight to the party."

But Emily wasn't listening. She was thinking of fireworks and children and ghost stories and showing the big pumpkin to her friends.

"Emily, were you listening to me?"

"Yes, sir," she replied. And then she puffed off to Brendam Docks.

When Emily arrived at Brendam Docks, she was amazed to see the huge pumpkin unload onto her flatbed.

"Wow!" she gasped, "wait until my friends see this." And she puffed away.

Cranky gasped when he heard this.

"Wait, Emily. Aren't you supposed to take that pumpkin to Farmer McColl's?"

But Emily wasn't listening to Cranky. She was thinking how amazed her friends would be by the huge pumpkin.

She puffed along the track chanting to herself "I agree with myself that I know my stuff, I'll get the party with every inch and ounce of huff."

Emily met Thomas at a junction. His coaches: Annie and Clarabel were filled with happy children going to the party. They gasped in amazement when they saw the pumpkin.

"Hello, Emily. Wow! That is a very huge pumpkin you've got there."

"That's right, Thomas. And I'm taking it to the party."

"Wow!" gasped Thomas.

"Well, I better be going now. Sir Topham Hatt is waiting for me at Knapford Station." And she chuffed away.

Thomas was surprised.

"Wait, Emily. Aren't you supposed to take that pumpkin to Farmer McColl's?"

But Emily didn't hear Thomas. She was too busy thinking about the party. She puffed along the line chanting "I agree with myself that I know my stuff, I'll get to the party with every inch and ounce of huff."

Emily met Edward at a signal box. He was taking the flour for the children's apple strudel from the bakery to Knapford.

"Hello, Emily. Wow! That is a very huge pumpkin you've got there."

"That's right, Edward. And I'm taking to the party."

"Wow!" gasped Edward.

"Well, I better be going now. Sir Topham Hatt is waiting for me at Knapford Station." And she chuffed away.

Edward was surprised.

"Wait, Emily. Aren't you supposed to take that pumpkin to Farmer McColl's?"

But Emily didn't hear Edward. She was too busy thinking about the party. She puffed along the line chanting "I agree with myself that I know my stuff, I'll get to the party with every inch and ounce of huff."

Emily met Percy at a crossing. He was taking ripe red apples to from the orchard to Knapford Station for the children's apple strudel.

"Hello, Emily. Wow! That is a very huge pumpkin you've got there."

"That's right, Percy. And I'm taking to the party."

"Wow!" gasped Percy.

"Well, I better be going now. Sir Topham Hatt is waiting for me at Knapford Station." And she chuffed away.

Percy was surprised.

"Wait, Emily! Aren't you supposed to take that pumpkin to Farmer McColl's?"

But Emily didn't hear Percy. She was too busy thinking about the party. She puffed along the line chanting "I agree with myself that I know my stuff, I'll get to the party with every inch and ounce of huff. She soon arrived at Knapford Station. Sir Topham Hatt was waiting on the platform. He was very cross.

"Emily!" he boomed, "why haven't you taken this pumpkin to Farmer McColl's yet?"

Emily was surprised.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't really listen to you. I was busy thinking of the party and the pumpkin and how amazed the engines would be of the pumpkin."

Thomas, Edward and Percy moved forward.

"We were trying to remind you of what to do with the pumpkin," said Thomas.

"But you didn't listen to us," said Edward.

"You were supposed to take it for it's carving," said Percy.

Emily was sad. If only she had listened to her friends about what they were trying to say to her. Then an idea flew into her funnel.

"Please, sir. If I take this pumpkin for its carving right now, can I be back in time for the party.

Sir Topham Hatt wasn't sure but soon made up his mind.

"Only if you do make it back in time for the party, Emily. Be quick, now."

Emily puffed out of the station and onto her way to Farmer McColl's. She made it there as the workmen were waiting.

"Please hurry up," said Emily kindly, "I have to be in time for the party."

"Right away, Emily," they replied and went to work.

Soon, the pumpkin was carved in no time at all and had the face of a jack-o-lantern.

"Wow!" gasped Emily and chuffed away back to Knapford with the pumpkin.

"Must be on time, must be on time, no time to lose cause it's my time to shine," she chanted to herself as she trundled along the branchline.

She arrived at the party just in time. The children cheered for Emily. They were all in their costumes and so was Sir Topham Hatt.

"Today, Emily, you have worked extra hard and did your best to be really useful."

Emily smiled. Deep down, she knew Sir Topham Hatt was right.

That night, the party was a great success. The jack-o-lantern was lit high above the station. The children cheered and Emily thought it was the greatest Halloween of all.


End file.
